parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Tyler and the Goblet of Fire
Parody of the 2005 film, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Cast *Harry Potter: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Ron Weasley: Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina the animated series) *Hermione Granger: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the animated series) *Albus Dumbledore: The Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) *Minerva McGonagall: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Severus Snape: Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Rubeus Hagrid: Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) *Alastor Moody: Gordon Ramsay *Filius Flitwick: Cedric Brown (nanny McPhee) *Argus Filch: Scar (the lion king) *Sirius Black: Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Arthur Weasley: Daddy Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Lord Voldemort: Rasputin (Anastasia) *Peter Pettigrew: ??? *Barty Crouch Jr.: ??? *Lucius Malfoy: Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Walden Macnair: ??? *Nott: ??? *Crabbe: ??? *Avery: ??? *Goyle: ??? *Death Eaters: various Villains *Angelina Johnson: Penny Proud (The Proud Family) *Dean Thomas: Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Fred Weasley: Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *George Weasley: Jack Spencer (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) *Ginny Weasley: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Neville Longbottom: Fievel Mousewitz (An American Tail) *Nigel Wolpert: ??? *Parvati Patil: Katie (total drama island) *Seamus Finnigan: ?? *Gryffindor Students: Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), Merida (Brave), Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus), Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptors), Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi (The Adventures of Gummi Bears), Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) *Cedric Diggory: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Ernie Macmillan: ??? *Hannah Abbott: Olivia Flaversham (The great mouse detective) *Moaning Myrtle: ??? *Merpeople: Themselves *Grindylows: Themselves *Hufflepuff Girl: Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Cho Chang: Misty (Pokemon) *Padma Patil: sadie (total drama island) *Cho's friends: Sakura, May, Dawn (Pokemon) *Ravenclaw Student: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Roger Davies: ??? *Draco Malfoy: Sid (Toy Story) *Gregory Goyle: ??? *Vincent Crabbe: Terrence (foster's home for imaginary friends) *Slytherin Girl: Gem Stone (Sabrina the Animated Series) *George Weasley's dance partner: Ahiru (Princess Tutu) *Olympe Maxime: ??? *Fleur Delacour: ??? *Gabrielle Delacour: ??? *Beauxbatons girls: Madeline and the other 11 little girls (Madeline) *Igor Karkaroff: ??? *Igor Karkaroff's aide: ??? *Viktor Krum: ??? *Durmstang boys: ??? *Cornelius Fudge: Seymour Skinner (the Simpsons) *Barty Crouch Sr.: ??? *Amos Diggory: Prof. Oak (Pokemon) *Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner: Nutcracker Prince (The Nutcracker) *Gideon Crumb: ??? *Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner: Clara (The Nutcracker) *Heathcote Barbary: ??? *Kirley Duke: ??? *Myron Wagtail: ??? *Orisino Thruston: ??? *Rita Skeeter: ??? *Troy: himself *Death Eater Victim: Kenny (South Park) *Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner: ??? *Dancers: Snowflake Dancers (The Nutcracker) *Witch: Fantasy (the Pagemaster) *Marcus Turner: ??? *Quidditch Player: himself *Irish Quidditch Fan: Casey (Pokemon) *James Potter: Alan Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Lily Potter: Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Chinese Fireball dragon: Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hungarian Horntail dragon: The Dragon (The Pagemaster) *Swedish Snort Snout dragon: Giratina (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Common Welsh Green dragon: Blue Eyes White Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Frank Bryce: ??? *Hedwig the Owl: Snowy Owl *Crookshanks: Salem (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Mrs Norris, the cat: felicia (the great mouse detective) *Crow: ??? Trivia *Ash's Pikachu is seen among the spectators, crying "Pika Pi!" when he sees his master, Ash Ketchum has been murdered after Richard Tyler escapes Rasputin and brings Ash's body back to the Quidditch arena via portkey, before breaking down in grief and weeping over the Pokemon trainer's corpse *Misty is seen crying among the spectators when she overhears that Ash Ketchum has been killed; she (along with Ash's Pikachu and the other Pokémon) is seen crying again at Ash Ketchum's Memorial Feast *When Ash rescues Misty during the second task, she is seen blushing at him *Richard Tyler screams in horror when Ash is killed right before his eyes *At the Yule Ball, Ash Ketchum is seen wearing formal attire he wore at the Wallace Cup while Misty is seen wearing a kimono she wore for the Queen of the Princess Festival Gallery Richard Tyler and the Goblet of Fire.jpeg|Richard Tyler as Harry Potter Harvey.jpg|Harvey Hinkle as Ron Weasley Sabrina_Spellman.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Hermione Granger The Pagemaster (Pagemaster).jpeg|The Pagemaster as Professor Albus Dumbledore mary-poppins-mary-poppins-4492331-852-480.jpg|Mary Poppins as Minerva McGonagall Vlad (Danny Phantom).gif|Vlad Masters as Professor Severus Snape Ralph looking for merida.png|Wreck-it-Ralph as Rubeus Hagrid gordon-ramsay_750xx3840-5120-0-0.jpg|Gordon Ramsay as Alastor Moody Colin-Firth_Nanny-McPhee_2005.jpg|Cedric Brown as Filius Flitwick Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Argus Filch Captain Jack Sparrow (POTC3).jpeg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Sirius Black daddy-dashing-starling-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-6.75.jpg|Daddy Starling as Arthur Weasley Rasputin (2).jpg|Rasputin as Lord Voldemort Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as Lucius Malfloy Phineas from Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas as Dean Thomas Hogarth Hughes.jpg|Hogarth Hughes as Fred Weasley th1FCNGJL8.jpg|Jack Spenser as George Weasley Robyn Starling - I miss you.jpeg|Robyn Starling as Ginny Weasley Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel as Neville LongBottom Katie (Total Drama).png|Katie as Parvati Patil Gosalyn.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard Merida_in_Brave.jpg|Merida Wanda_Li-0.jpg|Wanda Li AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto Screen_Shot_2014-12-25_at_3_52_29_pm.png|Cubbi Gummi Sunni_Gummi05.jpg|Sunni Gummi Kitcloudkicker283.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Gryffindor Students Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Cedric Diggory Olivia_Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Hannah Abbott Serenity.png|Serenity Wheeler as Hufflepuff Girl Misty's Facebook pic.jpeg|Misty as Cho Chang Sadie1.png|Sadie as Padma Patil Sakura.png|Sakura May_and_Dawn.jpg|May, Dawn as Cho's friends Tails_(Sonic_X).png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Ravenclaw Student Sid_in_Toy_Story.jpg|Sid Philips as Draco Malfoy Terrence.jpg|Terrence as Vincent Crabbe Gemini_Stone.jpg|Gem Stone as Slytherin Girl Ahiru.jpg|Ahiru as George Weasley's dance partner 1991-03-03_-_Madeline_and_the_Bad_Hat_2-522.png|Madeline and the other 11 little girls as Beauxbatons girls The_Simpsons_Principal_Skinner.png|Seymour Skinner as Cornelius Fudge Professor_Oak.jpg|Prof. Oak as Amos Diggory 288585_full.jpg|Nutcracker Prince as Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner 167898.jpg|Clara as Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny as Death Eater Victim pk-nutcracker-snowlakes-arms_1000.jpg|Snowflake Dancers as Dancers Fantasy.jpg|Fantasy as Witch thXEQN7PAG.jpg|Quidditch Player as himself Casey.png|Casey as Irish Quidditch Fan Alan and Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster).jpeg|Alan and Claire Tyler as James and Lily Potter Seadragonus_Giganticus_Maximus.jpg|Red Death as Chinese Fireball dragon Richard_Tyler_at_the_mercy_of_the_dragon.png|The Dragon as Hungarian Horntail dragon Giratina.png|Giratina as Swedish Snort Snout dragon blue_eyes_white_dragon__yu_gi_oh__by_toxicitydragon-d8xxmyi.jpg|Blue Eyes White Dragon as Common Welsh Green dragon Snowy-owl.jpg|Snowy Owl as Hedwig Salem_the_cat.png|Salem as Crookshanks Felicia.jpg|felicia as Mrs Norris, the cat Hook.png|Captain Hook as Barty Crouch Jr. Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Fantasy Movie Spoofs Category:Mystery Movie Spoofs Category:Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Movie Spoofs